Обновления
=1.1x= *Добавлены инструкции по загрузке и установке tConfig (версия 0.36), необходимые для игры в TSORC. *Удален tConfig из папки загрузки с тех пор как CurseForge.com больше не позволяет загружать ЕХЕ. файлы. *Огромное спасибо Surfpup за обновление tConfig, чтобы в TSORC и другие моды на tConfig можно было играть снова! Посетите его сайт здесь: http://www.surfpup.net *Перестроил мод Dark Souls и другие дополнительные моды для работы с новым tConfig. *Обновлены и упрощены инструкции по установке. Карта *Сделал стартовую зону менее опасной. *Упрощено имя файла карты. =1.1w= *Удален Game Launcher, так как он больше не работает. Обновлены и очищенны файлы в этой папке. *Для простоты, удалены 2 дубликата файлов мира. *Для простоты, удалена карта-песочница. =1.1v= *Обновлен лаунчер игры до последней версии (Terraria 1.2.3.1). ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: КОГДА ВАМ ПОНАДОБИТСЯ ОБНОВЛЕННАЯ TERRARIA, ЧТОБЫ ПОЛУЧИТЬ ПОСЛЕДНИЙ GAME LAUNCHER, ВАМ НУЖЕН TCONFIG, ЧТОБЫ МОДЫ СНОВА РАБОТАЛИ. Найти последние обновление можно здесь: http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/game-launcher-3-0.98965/ *Заменены все install.exe модов на их .obj-файлы для повышения оптимизации. Теперь вам нужно будет вручную поместить моды в папку ModPacks. *Обновлено руководство по установке instructions.txt. =1.1t= *Обновлен лаунчер игры до последней версии (Terraria 1.2.2). ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: КОГДА ВАМ ПОНАДОБИТСЯ ОБНОВЛЕННАЯ TERRARIA, ЧТОБЫ ПОЛУЧИТЬ ПОСЛЕДНИЙ GAME LAUNCHER, ВАМ НУЖЕН TCONFIG, ЧТОБЫ МОДЫ СНОВА РАБОТАЛИ. Найти последние обновление можно здесь: http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/game-launcher-3-0.98965/ *Удален серверный Yorai's mod из дополнительных загрузок, чтобы избежать путаницы. Auto-save Players mod и Grable ' S Recipe Book mod являются двумя наиболее рекомендуемыми дополнительными модами для использования. =1.1t= *Обновлен лаунчер игры до последней версии. ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: КОГДА ВАМ ПОНАДОБИТСЯ ОБНОВЛЕННАЯ TERRARIA, ЧТОБЫ ПОЛУЧИТЬ ПОСЛЕДНИЙ GAME LAUNCHER, ВАМ НУЖЕН TCONFIG, ЧТОБЫ МОДЫ СНОВА РАБОТАЛИ. Найти последние обновление можно здесь: http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/game-launcher-3-0.98965/ =1.1s= *Обновлены инструкции по установке и включен последний Game Launcher и tConfig. *Game Launcher и tConfig теперь намного проще установить благодаря Eikester. *Чтобы получить моды tConfig, работающие после обновления Terraria 1.2.1.1 (Halloween update), просто установите последнюю версию Game Launcher, включенную в эту папку Загрузки. Для новых установок следуйте инструкциям в разделе _Game Install Instructions.txt. =1.1r= *Обновлена инструкция по установке (1.1 q в инструкции пропустили шаг, который вызовает ошибку при установке tConfig). Мод *Добавлено кольцо ясности, сделанное из колец ядовитого укуса, кровавого укуса и 30k темных душ - оно даёт иммунитет к ошеломлению, гравитации, кровотечению и отравлению; +4 к регенерации здоровья. *Уменьшена стоимость темных душ всех Band of cosmic power, создаваемый из band of regeneration и band of Starpower и 3K souls. *Маг-Виверны дропает кольца ядовитого и кровавого укуса. Кроме того, вместо проклятых черепов он вызывает мертвецов. *Рог Дракона и снаряжение Драгуна теперь активируются легче (двойной урон при падении). *Сделать Esuna Tome теперь легче (на 10k меньше душ, -2 души защитника и никаких военных эликсиров.) Теперь требуется: 1 том заклинаний, 1 душа защитника, 10 целебных эликсиров,70000 Темных Душ *Уменьшил здоровье Близнецов на 5k каждому, уменьшил урон и добавил 1K темных душ в дроп. *Темные рыцари больше не должны появляться в вашей деревне с NPC поблизости. Я также уменьшил их скорость стрельбы. *Немного сократил спавн Варлоков. *Уменьшен урон от головы зомби червя. *Маги данжа теперь теперь появляются только до HM. *Уменьшил здоровье первой формы Серриса и немного увеличил его для второй формы. *Безумный фиолетовый снаряд больше не оглушает (используется огонным демоном Марилит и другими врагами). Вместо этого он отравляет вас, предотвращает регенерацию и наносит урон вам течение 10 секунд (снижает способности к полету). :) Кажется справедливым компромиссом, верно? *Повысилось здоровье некоторых магов. *Повышена сложность первой и второй форм Аттрадиаса (повышено здоровье и урон + добавлены некоторые дебаффы). Чтобы компенсировать это 2-й формой, я также заставил босса и его приспешников телепортироваться дальше от игрока, немного уменьшил хаос и уменьшил здоровье ученика Аттрадиаса, который теперь сбрасывает 3 целебных эликсира при смерти. *Некроманты, элементалы и несколько других врагов теперь невосприимчивы к лаве и могут прыгать по лаве. *Glazing shild легче крафтится. Это необходимо для всех воинов. *Добавлено описание для ковенанта Арториаса, чтобы было более ясно, что вам нужно удалить кольцо, чтобы избежать Бездны (вечная кровавая луна). =1.1q= Включен последний Game Launcher, который необходимо установить, чтобы использовать этот мод и tConfig с последним обновлением Terarria 1.2 от Relogic. Обновленные инструкции по установке для тех, кто устанавливает tConfig в первый раз (post 1.2) или для тех, кто установил tConfig раньше, но с тех пор обновился до 1.2. Пожалуйста, напишите любые вопросы, которые у вас есть с установкой в основной игровой поток: http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/adv-dark-souls-mod-the-story-of-red-cloud.87617/ Included the latest Game Launcher, which is necessary to install to use this mod and tConfig side-by-side with the latest Terarria 1.2 update made by Relogic. Updated installation instructions for those installing tConfig for the first time (post 1.2) or for those who had installed tConfig before but have since updated to 1.2. Please post any issues you have with installation in the main game thread: http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/adv-dark-souls-mod-the-story-of-red-cloud.87617/ Mod The Witchking now drops the Covenant of Artorias (it can still be bought from the Shaman Elder and crafted too). Increased the spawn rate of all Super Hardmode enemies, especially during bloodmoons (the Abyss) and at night. Increased the difficulty slightly of several enemies and bosses. Increased the spawn rate of several HM and pre HM enemies. Made some rare enemies (mini-bosses) less hard and increased their spawn rate. Added a note about the Bloodred Moss Clump so players know it is essential to hold on to to cure yourself of poisoning. The Shaman Elder will now spawn sooner after defeating Attraidies, as long as one NPC is nearby and you haven't yet defeated the Witchking. Increased soul cost of Supersonic Wings. Decreased knockback on Unicorn and mummies. Increased spawn of Red Cloud Hunter and difficulty. Reduced confused effects of the Hypnotic Disrupter projectile (used by several enemies). Reduced knockback of the Oolacile Demon. Increased spawning of Basalisk Shifters. Added Assassin of Attraidies to HM. Reduced damage of Valkyrie spear. =1.1p= Updated all mods to tConfig v35.3a. You will need to install the latest tConfig with this update. Fixed the three phoenix boss summoning items (Fiery, Watery and Grassy Egg). They are no longer consumed on use, which was a temporary bug introduced a couple updates ago. Buffed Dworc Voodoomaster and Basalisk Walker slightly to compensate for their lower health and defense. Reduced price of Forgotten Kaiser Knuckles and Forgotten Metal Knuckles (increased damage of the latter). Most of Solaire's items are now cheaper to buy. He also sells throwing axes, which can be upgraded into a great melee weapon. Increased the soul crafting cost of the extremely overpowered Celestriad. Craft this if you're ready to end the game in a very silly way. Increased the mana used by Starfall to 800. Map The Story of Red Cloud: Fixed a path that leads out of the new Meteorite Dungeon Slogra arena. It wasn't possible to go past before without the Shiny Red Balloon you get from the secret Earth temple. Now you can go this route with only the double jump ability. I also made the Skeletron arena a little less crazy with the skeleton summon statues. I improved the loot of a locked chest in the corruption temple and a couple other chests. Plus some other small things. =1.1o= The Tinkerer's Workshop is now sold by the Archeologist as well as the Goblin Tinkerer. Increased the health and damage of the Shadow Dragon. Attraidies' final form also spawns the Shadow Dragon at various times. 3 vanilla enemy lasers have received a damage buff, which has increased the difficulty of the Wall of Flesh, The Twins, the Destroyer, and Skeletron Prime. Mushrooms, Glowing Mushrooms and Goldfish no longer trigger potion sickness when used. (No more accidently eating one of these and dying because you meant to use a healing potion but one of these slipped into your inventory. :) To compensate, mushrooms and glowing mushrooms heal slightly less. Bloodred Moss Clump now heals 25 HP. Increased the difficulty of the Slogra and Gaibon boss fight. Increased spawn chance of Tetsujin in the SHM meteorite biome and from 7-9/10ths width of the map in the sky (more at night, more during blood moons). Map The Story of Red Cloud: Added a lot more housing under the village. Added the Tinkerer's Workshop to the village and in a couple other places. Added a couple more small shortcuts in the beginning area. Added a couple more torches to illuminate things you might not normally see depending on your lighting settings. Added a clue-sign in the Merchant's house. Finally decided to add a demon altar below the village. =1.1n= Increased the length of time between teleporting for all mage-type enemies (a highly requested feature). MP: Some mage enemies will no longer teleport to other players if they are far enough away. Slighly nerfed Dungeon Mage and Attraidies Illusion while increasing soul drops. Reduced the frequency that Ghost of the Forgotten Knights throw spears. Reduced buy cost of Forgotten Long Sword. Improved Rune Blade with +1 damage, faster use speed and auto-swing. Also reduced its reforge cost. Old Long Bow can auto-fire. Added a tool tip to the Bloodred Moss Clump explaining this items usefulness in the dungeon. Improved Iron Shield and its upgrades slightly + reduced Iron Shield crafting cost. They can also be more easily reforged. Improved Ancient Golden armor set. It now has benefits for all classes, similar to the Hero armor sets. Ancient Golden armor helmet can be upgraded, with nice improvements to all stats. Sandbox: Skeletron Prime aka Gravelord Nito now drops a set of Jungle armor plus an extra 500 dark souls. Jungle Wyvern now drops a set of Necro armor plus 2000 more Dark Souls. Fixed Hydris Necromancer despawning too quickly if you get too far away from him. Added Shell Armor from Omnir's mod (remixed as a ranged upgrade to the Necro armor set). Yayyy.. Rebalanced Molten Armor set upgrades (melee and magic specialization). They are both now roughly equal but different, and more powerful. Both cost 9000 souls. Added Ancient Dwarven Armor with an upgrade path both from Omnir's Mod. It's a custom melee set that you get from upgrading silver armor, +3 gold bars and 1500 souls. Nerfed Old Double Axe swing speed. Added Shadow Ninja set, a HM end-game tier set that is an upgrade of the Black Belt Gi set (needs 3 soul of fright and 40k souls). It also has a SHM upgrade. Fixed Longinus and it's upgrade not doing double damage when falling. Though I reduced it to 1.5x damage in this update. Removed toolTip that says it randomly heals for now. Removed 3 second "Curse" (can't use items) from Anti-Gravity Blast attack used by Attraidies and others. Increased difficulty of Attraidies. Slight nerf to Star Fall. Slightly buffed Ancient Dragon Lance. Maps Added IcyPRO's Minilands v4 - Iced! to the Sandbox Edition Maps folder. This is IcyPRO's updated minilands map, which has many new enhancements. With only 2 demon altars and everything taking place on mini-islands, this should prove to be quite a unique challenge. :) Leave your impressions, comments and more here: http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/minilands-v4-iced.76761/ Goes without saying, a let's play of this map with the dark souls mod would be super cool to see. Story of Red Cloud: Added gold bars to the first dungeon to craft the upgraded silver armor. Added 2 signs. Added a torch to make gold armor easier to find. Added small short-cut near town well. =1.1m= Reduced soul cost of Slime Talisman from 1000 souls to 200 souls. Ancient Great Bow now auto-fires. MP: Fixed spawning of Hellkite Dragon, Seath the Scaleless and the Jungle Wyvern using their respective summoning item. Raised mana cost of Ice Tome 1 by 2 mana (it was pretty OP and still is awesome now - as good as the Bolt tomes). Increased difficulty slightly of Slogra and Gaibon. Increased difficulty and spawn rate slightly of Basalisk Walkers in the meteor biome at day and at night. MP: Fixed Giga Drill sprite not appearing correctly to other players. Increased soul cost of Forgotten Axe and Forgotten Great Axe. Fixed The Unknowable's tool tip about breathing underwater. Fixed Cruel Arrow error message and increased the arrow's speed and number of unique enemies it does 8x damage against. Map The Story of Red Cloud: Added water walking potions to the Eye boss battle in the secret Earth temple. Removed 30 Gravity Potions from Meteor Temple so players can't cheese the Slogra fight. You can now find jungle armor hidden in the meteor temple. Added a sign near eye battle for clarity. Added flippers to the end of the secret earth temple. Added 30 Regen potions to secret Hermes Boots location. Added more goodies to several other chests near the early game plus some other tweaks. =1.1L= MP: Sprites that didn't appear correctly to other players fixed: Longinus, Celestial Lance, Ancient Blood Lance, Frost Wand I & II. Please report others when you discover them. MP: Curse Buildup and Powerful Curse Buildup now work in MP. Yayy. MP: Slogra's spear throws correctly. MP: Gaibon now spawns with Slogra properly. (To make this work, Gaibon can now pass through tiles.) MP: Charge attack of Slogra, Dark Cloud, and Witchking now work. Sandbox: Dungeon Mage has 50% chance to drop a feather, which can be used to craft the Jungle Feather. Sandbox: Skeletron aka Gravelord Nito now drops 2 pairs of Spectre Boots. Raised threshold on curse buildup to 50. Both curse buildups also now do not reset, so you can only lose HP once while the current debuff is active. Fixed Ancient Blood Lance tool tip. (Removed suggestion that it drains enemy life with a buff. It doesn't.) Fixed reforge cost of Shadow Cloak armor (upraded Shadow set). Fixed Blood Moons not occuring naturally (for real this time). Raised chance to get Barrow Blade from Barrow Wight and Barrow Wight Nemesis from 12 to 20%. Maps Removed Red Cloup MP map because it was out-dated and unnecessary. However if anyone reports spawning issues from using the same bed let me know. Download Folder Added "Dark Souls Boss Progression Guide" to sandbox maps folder, which lists all of the bosses in the mod. =1.1k= Powerful Cursed Buildup now has a 300 point cool down period after getting cursed before it resets back to 0. At the point of reset, the effects of the curse trigger 2 positive buffs. Expanded spawning of Undead Caster to the sky and underground corruption at night (semi-rare). Gave Undead Caster more drops, so defeating this enemy will always be beneficial. The Tibian Mage sells Spell Tomes as soon as she arrives (very important in the sandbox modes to create some early game magic weapons). Decreased spawning of Barrow Wight Nemesis but increased it during blood moons. Bloodred Mossclump can be sold for 15 silver. Fixed Flippers not being buyable from the Dwarf. The item was misnamed. Valkyrie no longer drops Forgotten Long Sword. Adjusted several magic weapons to be auto-use and lowered mana cost slightly of some magic weapons. Also reduced soul cost of Bolt and Ice 2 tomes. Reduced size of Old Double Axe. Halved the cost of Mana Potions and increased max stack to 500. Made Lesser Mana Potions easier to craft in quantities of 10. =1.1j= MP: All 6 wyvern bosses are now MP compatible. (Before only the head would spawn). Big thanks to Grox the Great! MP: Fixed The Hunter's crash error. MP: Fixed an error with the Shadow Mage. Sandbox Edition: Certain enemies now have a chance to drop most boss summoning items before SHM. Sandbox Edition: Crafting cost of all boss summoning items have been significantly reduced. With the exception of the first vanilla boss, they also all require Shadow Scales so that you can use this item to check recipes with the guide. SHM summoners all use 1 Soul of Attraidies. Reduced defense of Dark Knights from 100 to 30. Cursed Buildup now has a 60 point cool down period after getting cursed before it resets back to 0. At the point of reset, the effects of the curse trigger 2 positive buffs. The Hunter, The Sorrow and The Rage must now be fought in the Underworld, the Ocean and the jungle respectively (same as Red Cloud, now it is enforced more so for the Sandbox versions). Increased spawning of hell SHM enemies that drop humanity (especially at ends of world), plus Abysswalker in the jungle. Blood Moons are possible naturally again, while the Covanent of Artorias, when unequipped, now has blood moons despawn naturally (takes longer). Mana Crystals are now crafted with 2 fallen stars and 1000 Dark Souls at Demon Altars. Rebuffed Power Nu Armor. It now has 1/5th chance of healing with melee strikes instead of 1/10. Added Hellkite Stone to summon Hellkite Dragons at will. The Ancient Jungle Wyvern now has a 100% chance to drop 2-9 of every gem in the game, plus 300 Dark Souls. It is now possible to survive a direct hit from an Assassin. They also spawn slightly more. Dark Elf Mages won't spawn near friendly NPCs and cannot teleport as close to the player. Piggy Bank now costs 10 silver and can be bought from the Tibian Mage. Safes now cost 60 silver and are sold by the Tibian Archer. Reduced cost of Forgotten Ice Rod, Old Long Bow, Poisoned Knife, Royal Throwing Spears, Throwing Spears, Throwing Axes and Forgotten Thunder Rod. Increased spawning of Dunlending, Tibian Valkyrie and Tibian Amazon slightly. Adjusted soul cost of Copper Ring. Tibian Archer now sells wooden arrows and lesser healing potions. Increased speed of Diamond Pickaxe. The Flippers, Fairy Bell, Silk and Lesser Healing Potions can now be bought from the Dwarf, plus the Diving Helmet and Sticky Bombs after defeating the Eater of Worlds. Sticky Bombs only cost 5 copper when bought from the Dwarf! Blue Hero's Set now requires 5 Mythril Bars in light of the above change and to polish the sandbox version. Fixed Small Jungle Plants preventing some walls from being destroyed in the Red Cloud versions. Witchking drop of Golden Hairpin raised to 8% and guardian soul to 15%. Reduced health of Dworc Voodoo master and increased spawn rate. Also increased potion drop rate. All Healing and Restoration Potions can now stack to 500. Bloodred Moss Clump now heals +10 HP. Increased spawning of Man Hunters and reduced health. Common potions like Battle, Mana Regen, Life Regen, Ironskin and others drop from several mod enemies. More Dark Souls drop from the Eater of Worlds after the 1st defeat as well as Shadow Scale and Demonite Ore. Fixed misspelling of Wandering Travler. Reduced defense of The Hungry (appendage of Wall of Flesh) and increased its soul drop to 200. Dworc Voodoomasters, Undead Casters and Dungeon Mages have a chance to drop Spell Tomes. MAPS Small update to Elfheim map by the map creator. DOWNLOAD Batched in Green Cat's Autosave Players mod in the Optional Mods folder. Big thanks to Green Cat for this inclusion. Check out Green Cat's thread for instructions on how to use his mod here: http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/green-cats-player-auto-saver.103145/ He also has some other awesome mods you can discover in his signature. Autosave Players is highly useful for MP to guard against player data loss from unexpected crashes. =1.1i= Nerfed damage and knockback of Diamond Pickaxe. You'll get this item when creating a new character with either of the Dark Souls Sandbox Editions loaded. Necromancer Elemental no longer drops Forgotten Ice Bow as I forgot I changed it to a end-game SHM weapon. Thorn Decapitator can now be auto-swung. Nerfed the debuffs of Shadow Orb, used primarily by Attraidies. Curse Buildup and Fracturing Armor only have a 1 in 8 chance and the rest are 1 in 2. Rebalanced Fire Spirit Tomes. They no longer pass through walls and fitting with the fire theme, cannot be shot underwater. They can now do critical hits however and have a high chance to light enemies on fire. Download Folder Added Yorai's MP-only Serverside Saving & Commands (SSS) mod to the Optional Mods Folder. Highly recommended for use with Multiplayer, in case of unexpected crashes or disconnects. You can manually force a save with /save when needed, in addition to other great features. Link to official mod thread here: http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/multiplayer-only-serverside-saving-commands.102254/ Added Anomaly0.01's amazing custom sandbox adventure map "Elfheim: An Exploration Map" to the Sandbox Maps folder. This is a MUST-PLAY with the Dark Souls (Sandbox Edition) mod turned on! It is truly a wonderful map with incredible art direction on-par with the style and quality of The Story of Red Cloud map (if no one minds me saying so). :) The map uses an open, no rules sand-box format and everything in the Dark Souls mod is accessible. Give it a try and share your impressions. A let's play of this map/mod combo would also be excellent. Go here to visit the map's official thread: http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/elfheim-an-exploration-map.102894/ Removed Map "Valley of Lord Gwyn" because it had become outdated compared to the changes made to Valley of Defilment and the updated version essentially provided a merged experience making this map obsolete. BIG THANKS! To Yorai for the inclusion of his Serverside Saving & Commands (SSS) mod. Check out his other awesome mods via the link above. To Anomaly0.01 for the inclusion of his amazing custom adventure map "Elfheim." =1.1h= Fixed Oswald of Carim - You couldn't talk to him before due to lacking the townNPC=True variable. Added Wand of Darkness II and Wand of Fire II. Added upgrade path for Fire Spirit Tome with 4 levels in total. Improved Ice 2 Tome. Increased spawning of infantry level dworcs with a slight spawn boost to voodoomasters and headhunters. Made dworcs unable to drown. Demonite Bars and Shadow Armor are craftable at Demon Altars now. Made Attraidies Relics stackable up to 100. Jungle enemies are now vulnerable to fire. In the Sandbox versions, when creating a new character, you now start out with better starting gear. :) Removed mana potions from crafting recipe of Greater Restoration Potion. Gave autoReuse ability to Antimat Rifle, Sniper Rifle and Focussed Energy Beam. Gave Light Cube effect to the Dragoon Cloak. Map Story of Red Cloud: Added "Travel to the Ends of the World Underground" side-quest. The challenge is to travel from the Western Ocean, enter through the sea floor, and travel all the way to the Underwater Observatory without going above ground. :) Story of Red Cloud: Added A gate to open for your horse near the starting point so you can travel from the village to the jungle with a horse if you're using Flashkirby's Horses and Mounts Mod. Download Added tip in the Read Me file: *Some friendly NPCS will often sell new items after defeating certain bosses... Added Dark Souls 1.1 graphic to the Sandbox folder. =1.1g= MP! Fixed bug that caused Dark Souls to take several seconds after dropping from enemies before you could grab them. MP! Fixed lag of Dark Souls (they were teleporting before sometimes). Fixed 'bug' that caused you to lose your defense when touching hellstone brick even with the FireWalk ability (Obsidian Shield for instance). Ancient Demons don't cause a error message when killed (had missing gore files). Ragnarok can no longer be crafted. It now has a 2% chance to drop from Ancient Demons of the Abyss. Fixed reforge price of Bone Blade. Changed crafting recipes of several weapons formerly made with the Excalibur. Now only Atma and Ultima are created from it. Raised soul requirement of Power NU armor to be in the same tier as the other 4 end-game armors. Added Cloud in a Bottle to the secret Earth Temple (actually added it in 1.1f but forgot to mention in the changelog). Devil's Scythe now goes through walls but has limited range (2.1 seconds). Map The Story of Red Cloud: Removed a wall near a heart just past the EoC arena. You can now access the shortcut. The Story of Red Cloud MP: Fixed the above and added cloud in a bottle to the secret Earth temple. The map is still out-dated compared to 1.1f so I'm considering scrapping this. The SP map is pretty much compatible anyway. MISC. I made it more clear that MiraiMai's Dual Wielding mod is Single-Player only. =1.1f= Fixed Multiplayer soul duplication glitch when giving other players souls. Thanks Yorai! Fixed Multiplayer bug that caused enemies to drop 2-3 sets of souls instead of 1. Thanks again to Yorai! Fixed Dark Souls occasionally disappearing from your inventory when reloading your game (was due to some old code which has since been implemented into tConfig proper). Sandbox and Red Cloud MSD/MP versions both now allow you to place souls in chests. Added Recipe Book mod to the Optional Mods folder. Highly recommended for convenience. Slogra (boss version) should always spawn Gaibon now. You can no longer destroy chests in the Story of Red Cloud versions (fixes/prevents a chest duplication bug). Chests can still be placed and more have been made available in the village. Bug fix: The Sweaty Cyclops Forge, Gold Coin Pile and Recipe Book can now be placed in the Red Cloud versions. Reduced Silence debuff of the Wyvern Mage. Made the Ancient easier to craft. Fixed the Meteor Tome crafting requirement (now correctly needs Meteor Shower item). Nerfed/balanced Gazing, Beholder, Beholder II and Enchanted Beholder II shields. (Melee should hopefully never be so OP you can just stand and swing) Changed the boss that drops the Wings. Lowered mana use for the Ice rod and lowered its cost. Increased spawning of Tetsujin near meteorite and in the sky (the most from 7-9/10ths width and more on the edges of the world at night and during bloodmoons). Nerfed Vampire Blade. Nerfed Power NU Armor further. Nerfed Masamune. Nerfed Starfall further. The Diving Helm can be placed in your accessories slot so you don't break your set bonus. Fixed Mechanic items in the Sandbox version (Wire, Wire Cutters, Wrench). Buffed Skeletron Prime (aka The Machine). Buffed The Blight. Buffed Dark Cloud. Buffed Chaos. Buffed Gwyn. Curse Buildup and Powerful Curse Build Up now trigger some positive buffs when cursed, associated with being cursed. Slight nerf to Cooked Chickens (25 less healing and drop rate reduced from skeletons). Although, Undead Casters, Valkyrie and a couple others now have a 5% chance to drop them. Reduced spawning of Barrow Wight and increased drop chance of Barrow Blade. increased spawning of Hellkite Dragon, especially on the edge of the world to the West, in the sky and at night, especially during bloodmoons and before defeating Artorias. Fixed spikes and hellstone not doing full damage all throughout the game, as originally intended from an update a while back. Increased spawning of the Witchking further. Spawns more everywhere at night, but spawns most freqently in the dungeon or above the surface during blood moons until you kill Artorias, and after. Increased spawning of Crystal Knights in the Eastern Ocean and in Hallow, especially during blood moons. Reduced random spawning of Fire Fiend Marilith. Battle and Swiftness Potions now stack to 100, as do Bowls of Soup and Ale. Added a couple new original debuffs: Broken Spirit and Crippled. Hellkite and Seath now vulnerable to Wyrnkiller. Fixed Ancient Demon drop error. Added clue about what to do when defeating Attraidies. Gazing, Beholder, Beholder II and Enchanted Beholder II shields can no longer be stacked with each other or themselves. Dusk Crown Ring and Healing Dusk Crown Ring can't be stacked. Increased crafting requirement of Ragnarok. Changed some toolTips for summoning items in the Sandbox mode. The main hardmode enemies drop 2x Crests for MP and also for 3 sandbox summoning recipes. Removed Phoenix Down from the game as it stopped working and I don't know how (and don't want to get hung up trying) to fix it. Added "The End" game mode. A nice little treat after you beat the game. Just walk around the world to see. Killing Attraidies again will re-trigger SHM. The sun and moon change while the portal to The Abyss is open (aka Super Hardmode). Thanks to Zoodletech for the sprites. Reduced spawning of Dark Elf Mage. Increased spawning of Guardian Corruptor. Removed tooltip from Thorn Decapitator since it doesn't do poison damage currently. Will fix later. Maps Valley of Defilement: Has been fixed by altering the cavern depth lower so the sky is present. Valley of Defilement: Added some major new landmasses in the sky. Added background walls to cover up the straight line. Also added more large open caverns. Valley of Defilement: Changed spawn position of Old Man. Story of Red Cloud: Added more chests in the village and added the Cloud in a Bottle to an early part of the secret Earth Temple. Also made one section of the secret dungeon slightly easier. THANKS! To Grable for the inclusion of his Recipe Book mod in the Optional Mods folder. Link to his mod thread here: http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/released-recipe-book.100426/ To Yorai for fixing 3 bugs, 2 of them MP related. To Grox The Great for helping to troubleshoot some bug issues and help implement some custom textures and a feature of "The End." To the Avalon mod team for code that allows select accessories not to be stacked. =1.1e= Ancient Demons of the Abyss no longer spawn before SHM. Their minimum TP (teleport) distance to the player has also been increased. Ancient Demons of the Abyss and Serpents of the Abyss drop more Humanity. Increased spawning of Oswald of Carim in SHM. Raised Curse Buildup threshold from 20 to 30. Nerfed the way OP Power NU armor. Life steals 1/4th the damage instead of 1/2. Nerfed Basalisk Walkers further, increased soul drop and reduced their spawn rates significantly before defeating Skeletron. Nerfed Tibian Valkyrie, Hellbat, Chaos Elemental, Illuminant Bat and Oolacile Demon. Reduced spawn rate of Red Cloud Hunters before HM (acts as a rare mini-boss). Red Cloud Map SP Added 3 SP world files. You can use these so you can do a playthrough of the map with each class (ranged, melee, magic) at the same time. You can also use it to try out a new map update without messing with your old save file. For instance, if you started a playthrough on 1.1e using save file 1, when map 1.1f etc comes out you could use save file 2. Re-implemented Temple of the Machine changes as the changes I made in 1.1d apparently got wiped somehow. :/ The two previously inaccessible life crystals in the Meteorite Dungeon can now be attained. Added a heart crystal to secret dungeon near Earth Temple. Valley of Defilement Map Removed strange orange squares from the desert that turn into tombstones and shark fins when hit. ;p Added several more large caverns and many more tunnels and paths underground. =1.1d= NOTE: Updated the mod to tConfig version 35.1a. This is an essential update. Please update tConfig and the mod. (35.1 fixes a bug introduced in 35.0 that would cause the Dark Souls mod to crash.) Mod Reduced the mobs that will spawn during your fight with Gravelord Nito (Skeletron). Increased the drop rate of an important item that drops from the Witchking to 100%. Made the Mana Flower more easily craftable but mana potions are more expensive to buy. Buffed the Freezethrower and Old Morning Star. Nerfed Atma and Ultima weapon. Nerfed Starfall and made it a SHM weapon. Added Witchking Scroll, attainable from Oswald or the Shaman Elder. Made Oswald of Carim spawn more in deserts and snow areas. Increased spawning of Hellkite Dragons in SHM. Dworc Voodoomaster, Dworc Voodoo Shaman, Abysswalker and Warlock are now partially visible when activating their invisibility cloak, and can be seen with the Hunter potion. Fixed Solaire's shop (he sold too many things past the default 20). The Dwarf now sells 6 weapons (previously sold by Solaire) after you defeat The Sorrow and The Destroyer. Crystal Knights and Clowns' projectiles no longer destroy tiles. Serris now drops a few things on defeat. Boosted difficulty of Attraidies as it was reported he was too easy. My apologies. :) Fixed tooltip that said Dragoon Gear/Boots isn't compatible with wings. They actually are. Just forgot to edit the tooltip after I changed that. Fixed Poisonbite, Bloodbite, Poisonblood, Wolf and Gray Wolf Ring (wasn't applying buff immunities). Reduced bonus souls dropped from Slogra (boss). Dark Mirror has 50% chance to drop from Witchking. Reduced crafting cost of Greater Magic Mirror and Village Mirror to a mirror and 100 souls. Beholder Shield is now crafted using the Gazing Shield. Fixed Warlock error message. Made Voodoo dworc's more 'interesting' soul-drop wise. Sandbox specific changes Fixed the crafting requirements of hardmode bars of ore, the ivy whip, the Adamantite Forge and the Mana Flower. Mana potions are slightly more expensive to buy from the Archaeologist. Red Cloud SP Map Fixed the Slogra boss arena exploit. Added a Titanite sealed shortcut from the Great Chasm to the underworld and the Forgotten City. Useful if you want to go straight to hardmode on a new map. Altered the Temple of the Machine in a significant way. EDIT: This change did not save properly and I had to redo it for 1.1e. =1.1c= Updated the mod to tConfig v35.0 with included exe. Nerfed Ancient Demon, Dworc Voodoomaster, Basalisk Walker, Dunlending and Necromancer. Added Dworc Voodoo Shaman (Hardmode). Fixed Crimson Potion which is sometimes dropped by Dunlending. Reduced buy and sell price of the Piggy Bank and Safe, and adjusted value of other items for sale by NPCs. All ammo has a max stack of 2000, by request. Keep the feedback coming. Thanks! Red Cloud Map SP Added more housing for NPCs to the village (you can do this manually on a previous world using the wood in the tool house). Added a 1 minute shortcut from Hell into the Volcano dungeon (accessible if you explored the Volcano dungeon previously). Note, this pathway is still accessible in previous 1.1 releases, it's just a little less obvious). Made several jumps in the first Earth temple easier and fixed a jump to a new room that was missing. Added a new room near the village. Added a couple blind drops near the 1st dungeon. Added a secret discovery that allows level skipping near the corruption temple accessible from the early game, but it's going to take some mountain exploring to find. ;) Added a small shortcut from your save point near the 1st boss arena to the secret dungeon entrance, which has a demon altar. =1.1b= Fixed issues caused by override problems. Nerfed 3 enemies and updated spawn conditions. Adjusted buy amounts for items sold by Solaire. Reduced gold found in the Red Cloud map to compensate. Reduced the mod versions from six to four. MSD (Minus Soul Drop) and MP (Multiplayer) are now the same version and labeled as such. Fixed missing item sold by Solaire. Added Yorai's Dual Wielding back in. Use Yorai's for an easier difficulty and MiraiMai's for a harder difficulty. =1.1a= Fixed some Sandbox mod stuff I overlooked that needed overrides. Also fixed a small bug that was causing The Story of Red Cloud mod to not function properly. =1.1 (MAJOR UPDATE)= Over 210 new items - about 120 from Omnir's mod, 30 from Blahblahbal's Avalon mod, a couple dozen from me and the rest from various places. 67+ new NPCs (!?!?) including 11 new bosses and 8 friendly NPCs. Multiplayer version added. Yayy... It's still in Beta though so expect some bugs. You will likely want to disable any dual wielding mods as issues have been reported with them. Also I'd recommend creating your MP server using the tConfig Server program that installs with tConfig, rather than using the in-game method. Then you and the other players should join the server you created. Updated the Mage AI code for several enemies so they no longer spawn in walls! Yayy... Retired Yorai's Dual Wielding mod for various reasons (including it no longer works with the newest tConfig with no plans to be updated). Added MiraiMai's Dual Wielding mod (formerly named Mainslot-0). MiraiMai's take on dual wielding allows you to right click to use the item in Mainslot 0, but you can only right or only left click at the same time. Retired the use of multiple difficulties (Easy, Hard and Evil). Merged the Red Cloud mod and the Dark Souls "sandbox, digging allowed" version into a single mod, switchable in tConfig Settings. Slight damage buff for all Cobalt, Mythril and Adamantite upgraded melee weapons. Made all potions have max stacks of 100. Slight nerf to Power NU Armor. Buff to all spear-type weapons, with a nerf to the Ancient Dragon Lance. Made drills and some vanilla items that are discovered in chests or dropped from bosses virtually uncraftable (in the story version). Also made ore collected from gates unusable until you're able to reach the Western-most part of the world. Fixed a very old 'bug' that prevented Ice and Bolt Tomes from applying damage bonuses. Many refinements and tweaks, too numerous to count. Please submit suggestions for changes here: http://bit.ly/180q4Sg RED CLOUD MAP CHANGES Added 1 new hidden mini-dungeon with boss arena in the desert and 2 secret biome areas in the Western part of the world. You'll need to discover these areas to fight three of the secret post-Attraidies bosses. Added a new boss arena in the Meteorite Dungeon with an alternate path. Added a couple more signs with clues and tips. Added more hidden chests with platinum coins and other goods. Added an Adamantite Forge in the Western-most part of the world. Made the Underground Desert dungeon a little harder. Lots of other small things I can't remember now. ;) Added a MP version of the map with double beds in all save points and double items when appropriate (but not everywhere). Occasional asymetric gameplay is intentional. :) DARK SOUL MAP CHANGES Added two new Sandbox maps: Valley of Defilement and Valley of Lord Gwyn. These two maps are the same except Defilement will be noticably 'darker,' literally and figuratively, and also harder. ;) These two maps are meant to be played with the Dark Souls: Sandbox Edition. Added IcyPRO's Minilands Hardcore! Dark Souls Edition (His map plus more demon altars and some additional crafting items for playing with the Dark Souls: Sandbox Edition mod). BIG THANKS!!! To Wooren for re-spriting part of the Lord Gwyn boss and several items. To Omnir for helping with coding issues and all the great new content used. To the Avalon team for content and Blahblahbal for coding help. To Flashkirby99 for content from his Weapons mod and eye glow code. To Yorai as always for helping me out when I'm in a jam. To Zero-Exodus for several sprites. To Zoodletech for more content. To Scooterboot and W1k for Serris boss. To Whale Cancer for sprites. To Ace the Best for some sprites. To Sapharan for some content from the Legend of Sapharan mod. To Heartstone25 for Covenant of Artorias blood moon code and help. To Solenix for some Vertigo Elemental content. To MiraiMai for the inclusion of the Dual Wielding mod (aka Mainslot-0). To Grox the Great for coding help. =1.0.9.1= UPDATE: THIS VERSION HAS A TCONFIG BUG. DOWNLOAD VERSION 1.1 because this version is outdated anyway now. The tconfig bug made the surface world have a hell background and hell enemies. MOD CHANGES Got rid of the Super Easy difficulty mode and made the Easy difficulty not have souls drop on death. All enemies and bosses are easier than normal. Made Wand of Frost require 100 crystal shards to craft. Updated the mod to tConfig v29.9. Added Red Cloud Hunter and adjusted spawn rate of Man Hunter and stats. Added Barrow Wight, Dworc Fleshhunter, Dworc Venomsniper, and Dworc Voodoomaster enemies, plus Old Poisoned Dagger and Reforged Poisoned Dagger from Omnir's Mod. Added 5 seconds to Wall Tome. MAP CHANGES Removed Mana Flowers from game because the item is too OP. Fixed lever and gate in secret dungeon connected to the Earth Temple. Added a sign indicating that the Eye can be fought in the secret dungeon. Made the secret dungeon harder, using traps. Made some jumps easier. Made secret Hermes Boots a little harder to get. Added simple but new biome area near jungle. =1.0.9= MOD CHANGES Updated all mods to tConfig v29.3. 3 New Difficulty Modes for the Red Cloud and Dark Souls (digging allowed) versions. Normal, Hard and Evil D all have "No souls drop on death" variations, with everything else staying the same. All of the difficulty modes are now contained within a single mod, respectively (thanks to Surfpup for this tConfig feature). To change your difficulty, go to tConfig Settings and click the mod name to cycle through the different options and click reload mods when you get to the difficulty you want to use. I changed the final surprise boss fight drop (boss credit: Draykon) with some difficulty tweaks (and charge attack) so the boss fight should feel fresh. If you can manage to beat it, it drops a pretty sweet item (although it only works to its full potential if you switch to the Dark Souls digging allowed version of the mod). I made a fairly significant re-balancing and tweaking of the final boss, Attraidies. The difficulty overall has been increased on all difficulties, while the boss now has 2 extra random summons that will add more dynamic unpredictability to each fight. Harder difficulties drop more souls (a feature unique to the last fight). And, thanks to Yorai's help, the boss now automatically plays the correct boss music (a nod to the final fight in Ocarina of Time, for those keeping score). One other bit of trivia: this fight was inspired by the Four Kings in Dark Souls. So keeping Attraidies' summoned illusions under control will be key to winning this fight. Hope you enjoy the changes. Let me know how it goes! One thing I recommend for fun: when you summon the boss, try jumping off the platform and fighting him mid-air and then all over the map, to the East or West. It makes for a pretty epic battle! MORE MOD CHANGES Much needed nerf to Bolt Tome 4 via increased mana cost. Only Mage-focused classes will be able to wield it. Healing Elixir now heals confused debuff. Seath (aka Skeletron) is now harder on Normal through Evil modes. Fixed Miakoda and R2D2 pet bug errors that occured with newer tConfig versions. Undead Caster (the dreaded mage in the 1st dungeon) now spawns slightly less, gives 5 more souls, has a rare chance to drop either the Wand of Fire or Wand of Darkness, and has slightly less health and knockback. Added Omnir's dash attack to the Krakken (Water Fiend Spirit). The two early game armors are slightly easier to craft (leather armor and red mage set). The soul reaper is now easier to craft. Buffed the damage of the Ultima Weapon and allowed the blade to turn when you turn while holding attack. Made the Phoenix Down easier to craft (1 feather, 1 heart crystal, 100 dark souls). Made Wand of Fire (early magic weapon) easier to craft. Increased damage of Water Spirit Tome Power Armor NU (end-game upgrade from Shadow Armor and 5 soul of Might) has been buffed with increased life regeneration and healing abilities etc, and the tool tip no longer keeps this armor's abilities a secret. Removed Mana Flower skill from the Ankor Wat armor (end-game magic class). Buffed the Muramassa and the Murassame Beholder Shield reduces magic and ranged damage more plus greater mana cost Removed Attraidies 3 second silence ability as it made it too difficult to beat him playing as a melee class (every boss should be defeatable with a melee focused class btw, using the melee shields). Undead Caster has 1/10th chance to drop an "Attraidies Relic" which lets you summon a powerful foe that drops 500 souls. Item is consumed on use. RED CLOUD MAP CHANGES Added a secret alternate dungeon via a secret passageway in the Earth Temple. Allows level skip and offers unique rewards, but should prove to be a formidable challenge. I added a full text walkthrough of the game on the main Terraria Online thread and the curse page. Lots of small changes to what can be found in certain chests. Buffed Wand of Fire, Wand of Darkness, Bolt Tome 1 & 2 and and Ice Tome 1 & 2. Fixed the knockback issue on the Bolt Tomes and also reduced the knockback on skeletons and zombies. Nerfed the Goblin Sorcerer. Increased the difficulty of the Jungle Wyvern. More polish on the 2nd dungeon (including opening up a new pathway and making the platforming in the beginning a little easier). The early mountain platforming near the village has been made easier. Added a hidden item (in a new area within the places accessable from the start) that will allow you to bypass the first dungeon entirely if you wish. But that also means heading into the 2nd dungeon vastly under-armed, so it should add another fun "choose your own adventure" type choice, while making all the hearts in the jungle more useful. Added some of the items and armor you get from the village plus an orb of light into the beginning of the 1st dungeon so players can immediately dive into the 1st dungeon (skipping the village) if they so choose. (I'm also hoping this will make any future let's plays more dynamic to watch and less linear). A heart was removed from the 1st and 2nd dungeon also so you might actually be able to use some of the hearts you find in the jungle. That will also make exploring the 2nd half of the corruption temple more useful. I added a sign in the 2nd dungeon to make it clear the choice the player has (either exploring the 2nd half of the dungeon for the shadow armor, hearts and other treasure or heading to the jungle to the East). Bumped up the difficulty of the jungle temple a bit to increase the risk/reward/choice between exploring the 2nd dungeon more to get stronger or braving the jungle without these preparations. (An upgraded gold or shadow armor is recommended.) I made 3 separate copies of the world file so you essentially have 3 different 'save' files (A new character for each world file so you can play through the game as different classes at the same time). One of the two secret abilities of the corrupt tooth can now be discovered from a sign. There is an additional magic mirror to be found in the corruption temple slightly off the main path. Added extra signs with tips. Made several jumps in the Earth temple and Corruption temple easier. SANDBOX MAP CHANGES Made several small changes to the Sand Box Adventure map (updated to 1.0.9). I removed the water from the starting area and from half of the ocean in the middle of the map, and added a large dam. Other changes include more gold keys since gold keys don't drop that often from slimes now. Opened up several more underground tunnels near the beginning of the game. Added more early game items to get you off to a quicker start below the spawn point, including silk and leather for crafting the early game armor upgrades. Also added a couple more magic mirrors and diving helmets. Expanded the jungle in a second area and added more demon altars about the world. If you are playing with the Dark Souls (Digging Allowed) version of the mod, I highly recommend using this map. =1.0.8.8= Increased the difficulty of some bosses on Normal, Hard and Evil modes. Reduced the difficulty of the final boss on Evil mode. Added a few "sequence-breaking" changes to the map, so that game progression is more linear where it should be. Updated the mod to tConfig v27.1, which includes the source files for those than want to recompile the mod for future updates or want to edit the mod for their own enjoyment. Other minor changes, including some item placement changes or additions in a couple spots, and opened up the first EoW arena. Also removed a couple hearts from the first two dungeons. Moved the 2 additional magic mirrors to different locations so they are not immediately available. Added the newest Dual Wielding mod which is crash-bug free. Hurray! Made spikes and hellstone brick do the same amount of damage as you gain more defense (thanks Yorai) so the 6th and final dungeon provides the intended difficulty. Added the Piggy Bank to most Save Points so that you have both the Piggy Bank and Safe to use for storage at most Save Points. Reduced the number of Greater Healing Potions across the map. Sharks no longer dro *Some recipes have duplicates. Use the more difficult crafting recipe if you want to play the Red Cloud adventure as intended. This is a tConfig error. *Some materials, such as the Gold and Silver broadsword, cannot be placed in the Guide's Wiki although they are used in recipes. Including them in the mod (to add the material tag) had other undesired effects. Custom armors can't be placed on mannequins. This is a tConfig issue. Don't load the Story of Red Cloud versions of the mod with a new world. Use the Sandbox versions when loading new worlds. You might experience a rare tConfig crash with MP. Use Yorai's Serverside Saving mod or Green Cat's Autosave Players mod to mitigate this risk. Some vanilla items have two listings in the crafting menu. HOW TO INSTALL THE MODS & GAME in 10 EASY STEPS (Updated so you can switch between tConfig (with the Dark Souls mod) and Relogic's new 1.2 update easily via Game Launcher. They can't be played at the same time, however, just to clarify.) 1. Install the latest Terraria Game Launcher (included) into the default directory. 2. Open Game Launcher, click on "Older Terraria Versions" and then select "Install Terraria 1.1.2". This will launch CMD.exe and may take several minutes to install. If a Windows dialog pops up an alert asking you to confirm the changes being made, you will want to disable these alerts. The pop-up alert will give you the option to go to your alert settings and I would slide the alert level to the bottom (off completely). 3. When that's done, close Game Launcher and install tConfig v35.3a (included) while changing the install path to the newly created Terraria 112 folder within your Terraria directory. Make sure the final folder is exactly as shown here: C:\Steam\steamapps\common\Terraria\Older Versions\Terraria 112 The installer will try to add "\Terraria" at the end, so be sure to remove this. 4. When tConfig asks you to install Game Launcher, install it and select the "\Older Versions\Terraria 112" directory and again remove the "\Terraria" it tries to add at the end. 5. After installing Tconfig, go to "C:\Users\Username\Documents\My Games\Terraria\Worlds\tConfig" and place the mapName.wld files you want to play into the tconfig folder. If the folder does not exist yet, you should create it. 6. Then go to: 'My Documents\My Games\Terraria and create a new folder called "ModPacks" 7. Double click the Dark Souls Installer to install the mod into the "ModPacks" folder. You can also install either MiraiMai's Dual Wielding or Yorai's Dual Wielding, if you prefer - one or the other. Use Yorai's for an easier difficulty and MiraiMai's for a slightly harder (normal?) D. I also highly recommend the AutoSave Players mod and the Recipe Book mod. 8. To install the Custom Music Soundtrack, go to: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\Terraria\Older Versions\Terraria 112\Content Then place the included "Wave Bank.xwb" file in this folder, which will replace the default Terraria music. 9. Run Terraria from Steam as you usually would. It will pop up with the Terraria Game Launcher GUI, and from there select the TConfig version. To play normal Terraria with the new updates, select Terraria 1.2.(whatever). 10. At the Main Menu screen, click TConfig settings, and you'll see the mods you added. Click the Dark Souls Mod to cycle through the various versions. Turn on the other mods you installed. Then hit Reload Mods. Anytime you turn a mod off or on, you should hit reload mods for the changes to take effect. 11. Final success! Now play the game and enjoy! If you have any issues with installing, please go here to post your issue and look for solutions towards the end of the thread: http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/adv-dark-souls-mod-the-story-of-red-cloud.87617/ Please Note: When you switch back and forth between tConfig and the latest Terraria (1.2), your control settings will reset and you will need to recustomize them. HOW TO GET GAME LAUNCHER AND TCONFIG TO WORK IF YOU HAVE ALREADY INSTALLED THESE TWO PROGRAMS AND HAVE SINCE UPDATED TO TERRARIA 1.2: You will need to reinstall Game Launcher using the updated version included in this download folder. Then follow steps 2 and 4 above. If you encounter an error while installing that says you need to get the latest version of Terraria, you'll need to "Verify the Game Cache." To do this, open Steam and go to your game "Library." In the left column, right-click on Terraria and click on "Properties." Then click the "Local Files" tab. Then click "Verify Integrity of Game Cache" at the bottom. It should download a missing file. Then you can try reinstalling Game Launcher again. If it completes successfully, open Terraria via steam and it should open Game Launcher with the option to play tConfig with Terraria 1.1.2 or play the latest vanilla Terraria (1.2.+). If Terraria updates, you'll need to go to the Game Launcher thread to get the updated version. http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/game-launcher-3-0.98965/